mi primer y unico amor
by StayStrongRR
Summary: Una Renesmee ya crecidita pero niña de edad, un Jacob confundido y Damon Salvatore apareciendo es sus vidas... ¿que mas podría salir mal? ¿Ah claro, que Kalus apareciera a montar pelea
1. Prefacio

NARRADO POR: RENESMEE (NESSIE)

Ya hace diez años de mi nacimiento, desde entonces muchas cosas han combiado, yo ya no soy un bebe, aunque esten empeñados en ello, sino una mujer, ya hace tiempo que aparento mis 18, y aun mas que mi mente paso de los 18.

Con respecto a mis padres, Edward y Bella, yo siempre sere su niña, … eso me temo …, siguen tan enamorados como siempre, y la mayoría de los dias no me dejan dormir por las noche asi doy un paseo por el bosque.

Referido a mis tios: Rosalie y Emmett son peores que mis padres, menos mal que nadie duerme en esa casa q si no …; Alice y Jasper: Alice sigue con su moda y parece que Jasper va tolerando mejor el olor a humano.

Mis abuelos, Esme y Carlislei, son encantadores, y cuesta creer que después de tantos años sigan asi de enamorados, pero es asi.

He de sentirme culpable por una cosa: por mi insistencia de quedarnos viven recluidos en la mansión Cullen, pero, esque yo no puedo ni quiero irme, y el motibo de que no pueda ni quiera tiene nombre: Jacob Black, no puedo porque le haria daño, y no quiero porque me lo haria a mi, de pequeña Jake habia sido mi hermano y mi compañero de trabesuras, y ahora, un poco mas mayor, mi … mejor amigo, he de modificar algo: no es que no quiera no pueda irme de Forks, esque no quiero ni puedo separarme de el, ambos moririamos, al menos mentalmente hablando.


	2. ¿¿Quedamos?

Acabo de llegar de una de esas tardes de compras interminables con Alice, ¡LAS ODIO!, pero no quiero herir sus sentimientos, se que a ella le encanta ir de compras con migo, y lo se desde que me escaquee llamando a Jake para que me rescatara en mitad de la tarde y ella se llebó un disgusto importante …, soy un maniqui andante…

Suspire y mi padre que acababa de aparecer por la puerta del salon se rió

-Ya les gustaria a los maniquis ser como tú.

Me encoji de hombros

-Si tu lo dices …

-¡Me debes una rebancha en la consola!- me dijo Emmett.

Sali corriendo hacia el salón y lo quite el mado a Rosalie y encendi la consola

-EH!, pero, ¿se puede saber que haces?.

-Poner la consola.

Rosalie gruño y Emmett se rió

Nos pusimos a jugar a un juego de coches que habian comprado la semana pasada y ya habia palizado a Emmett y a Jake unas cincuenta veces, lo malo es que Emmett cada vez que perdia se cargaba un mado, o un mueble, o el bosque entero si le dejamos, tiene muy mal perder.

Esta vez le deje ganar, pasaba de uno de sus arrebatos de mal genio.

-Muy bien, has ganado, ¿me devolvéis la tele?

Me lebante y le di el mando.

-Toma.

-Nessie- me llamo mi abuelo, pues si que me habian hechado de nenos esa tarde- te ha llamado Jacob, que le llames.

Un instante después me encontraba junto al telefono, marcando el fijo de su casa, ya que no se para que tiene movil si nunca lo lleba encima … aunque yendo por hay en forma de lobo gigante es un poco dificil.

-Hola Billi- salude- esta Jake?

-Hola Nessie, ¡JACOB!- le oi gritar-

-¿QUE?

-EL TELEFONO, ES PARA TI. Toma

-¿Hola?

-Hola Jake, me han dicho que me has llamado- muy bien Ness, te has lucido.

Oi como se reia mi padre

-Si, era para saber si te bienes a una reunion de la manada y los ancianos.

-No se Jake … yo hay no pinto nada

-No, tambien ban a ir las improntas del resto de la manada, bueno, menos Claire que tiene instituto al día diguiente.

-¿Cuándo es?

-Mañana por la noche.

Mire a mi padre buscando su aprobacion, el asintio

-Alli estaré

-GENIAL, ¿te puedo pasar a buscar por la mañana y pasas en dia en La Push?

Mire de nuevo a mi padre, crei que ese dia ya habia tentado mucho a la suerte pidiendo volver a las tantas de la noche al dia siguiente, pero para mi sorpresa volvio a asentir.

-Si, claro, ¿a que hora?- pregunte extrañada.

-Por ejemplo …, ¿a las 10?

-Vale

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, no, solo que mi padre esta muy raro.

-Bueno vale …

-Jacob, acabas ya, que se supone que tenemos que arreglar los turnos, ya sabes que no podemos contar con Seth y Leah la semana que viene- oi decir a Sam.

-Si, ahora voy. Hasta luego Ness.

-Xao.

Me acerque a mi padre.

-Tu estas muy raro.

-¿Por qué los dices?

-Me dejas pasar un dia entero desde las diez de la mañana hasta las tantas de la noche sin discusiones ni malas caras ¿y luego dices que no te pasa nada?.

-Si.

-Vale, de todas formas mejor para mi.

-A ver que haces con el perro en celo mañana- dijo Emmett

-Tu eres gilipollas- le respondi- me voy a cenar y luego a la cama, que mañana tendre que madrugar.

Fui a la cocina y me prepare un vaso de leche, pasaba de ponerme a cocinar. Cuando termine subi a mi habitacion y me puse con el ordenador, después de estar un rato jugando a los Sims apague el ordenador y me quede dormida.


	3. el sueño

_-¿Jugáis a una botella? -dijo riendo Claire, mientras se abrazaba a Quil por detrás. Kim y Jared asintieron enseguida, con esa mirada ensoñadora que tenían los enamorados. Para mi sorpresa, Embry se había atrevido a venir con Katherine, su novísima impronta vampiresa de estaca, que era la vergüenza de la manada y motivo de disputas diariamente. Por extraño que parezca, Embry provocaba más peleas por ella que Jacob por mí. _

_-Por mí, genial -dijo Katherine, clavando sus fríos ojos marrones en Jacob y en mí. Me di cuenta de que esperaban nuestro consentimiento. _

_-Es una buena idea, ¿verdad, Ness? -dijo Jacob, sonriendo tontamente. Le miré sin poder creérmelo; no era éso lo que había entre nosotros, no aún. Sabía que en el futuro acabaríamos enamorados, porque Jake se había imprimado de mí, lo que significaba que éramos medias naranjas y nos querríamos por siempre. Pero todavía éramos jóvenes, al menos yo... _

_-Eh... claro, Jake -ahora no podía negarme, la manada al completo esperaba mi decisión-. ¿Voy a por la botella?_

_-Estupendo -suspiró Quil, acercando sus labios a los de Claire. _

_-Vale, chicos... que todavía no hemos empezado... -dijo Kim, saltando por encima de la hoguera y separándolos. _

_Me di la vuelta y me alejé corriendo hasta el fin del bosque. Allí había un pequeño puesto de bebidas, que ahora, como era de noche, estaba cerrado. Forcé la cerradura y robé un botellín de cerveza de la nevera. Después, cerré la puerta lo mejor que pude y me bebí la cerveza de un trago. Ni siquiera sabía por qué hacía esto, pero me apetecía, así que lo hice. _

_Entonces, volví corriendo a la hoguera, y vi que ya estaban todos sentados en un círculo, a excepción de Embry y Katherine. Supuse que la manada no querría besarse con Katherine. _

_Entonces, se me ocurrió que quizá yo tampoco fuera bienvenida. En silencio, dejé la botella en medio y me senté al lado de Kim, enfrente de Jake. Éste me miró raro. _

_Quil giró la botella, y le tocó a Jared. Nos reímos._

_-Se repite -dijo Jared, tomando la botella de las manos de Quil y girándola de nuevo. _

_Como le dio muy fuerte, tardó mucho en pararse; y cuando lo hizo, me di cuenta de que me apuntaba directamente a mí. _

_Ahora fue Jacob el que dijo: _

_-Se repite. _

_-¡Eh, no, de éso nada! Esto es una botella, no podemos esperar a que nos toque a cada uno con el que nos interesa, ¿eh? -exclamó Claire. _

_Jacob parecía muy enfadado, y Quil se tensó, preparado para proteger a Claire, como siempre. _

_-Oh, vamos, sólo es un beso -dije, poniéndome de pie y avanzando hacia el medio del círculo. Jared hizo lo propio, y nos besamos corta y rápidamente. _

_Cuando volví a mi sitio, giré de nuevo la botella, y le tocó a Paul. _

_-No os paséis, ¿eh? Que sólo tiene diez años -pinchó Jake. Le miré enfurecida, porque él sabía que yo odiaba que me recordaran mi corta edad. _

_-Tal vez tenga más edad mental que tú -le dije, volviendo al centro del círculo y pegándole un morreo de infarto a Paul, que se quedó pasmado. Jake parecía cada vez más a punto de estallar. Antes de volver a mi sitio, le pegué un pico de más a Paul para molestarle más a Jacob. _

_-Uf, Jacob, eso duele... -susurró Quil, mientras Paul giraba de nuevo la botella y le tocaba con Kim. _

_-Ya, da igual. Me largo -gruñó Jake, levantándose del círculo y corriendo entre los árboles lejos de nosotros. Yo puse los ojos en blanco y le seguí. _

_Corrimos un rato juntos, sin decir nada, hasta que Jake paró frente a una cueva. Se sentó en la entrada y cerró los ojos. Noté que su cuerpo entero temblaba, intentando evitar la transformación. _

_-Vamos, Jake, no te pongas así. Sólo estábamos jugando -le susurré al oído, agazapándome junto a él y acariciándole el pecho a través de la camiseta. Los espasmos fueron dejando paso a algo más sensual, como si Jake estuviera luchando con el deseo de sus hormonas. _

_-Ness, tenemos que hablar. Sabes que estoy enamorado de tí -dijo, volviéndose hacia mí y poniendo sus ojos frente a los míos. Sentía su aliento en mis labios, su respiración en mis mejillas... _

_-Yo... lo sé. Y tú sabes que te quiero a tí -le dije, y le hice la cobra cuando me intentó besar. _

_-Oh, Ness -dijo Jake, rodeando mi cintura con sus musculosos brazos y acercándose más a mí, hasta que nuestros cuerpos estaban pegados. Entonces, lentamente, me empezó a besar por la comisura de los labios y luego continuó hasta el centro, y acabó recorriendo cada centímetro de mi boca con su lengua. _

_Se separó un poco de mí, como para pedirme mi aprobación para seguir. Salvajemente, le arranqué la camiseta con mi fuerza de vampira y le tumbé en el suelo, sentándome a horcajadas encima suyo. Me tiró de los brazos y me bajó de nuevo hasta su boca, y seguimos besándonos, mientras él nos hacía rodar para quedar por encima mío. Noté cómo introducía su mano por debajo de mi camiseta, me desabrochaba el sostén y me lo quitaba, lanzándolo lejos, al fondo de la cueva. Aún por debajo de la camiseta, deslizó sus manos hacia mis pechos desnudos y comenzó a acariciarme los pezones, entonces, subió los brazos y me quitó la camiseta, y siguió a lo suyo pero con los labios. _

_-¿¡RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN!? -bramó una conocida voz a mi derecha. Giré la cabeza y horrorizada ví a mi padre, de pie, con un libro en la mano y su mirada enfurecida. _

De pronto, ya no sentía a Jake encima mío. Llevaba la camiseta puesta, aunque estaba sudando. ¡De hecho, era el pijama!

Oh, no, todo había sido un sueño.

-¿Sí, papá? -dije con voz melosa, presintiendo el motivo de la visita.

-¿Quieres contarme tu sueño, hija?

-No lo recuerdo, papiii... -susurré, pensando rápidamente en lo primero que se me ocurrió. Por desgracia, como siempre, era Jake, y enseguida derivó en lo que había soñado con él.

-Como quieras. Pero estoy empezando a replantearme lo de hoy -gruñó Edward, saliendo de la habitación echando pestes. Entró Bella, seguida de Emmett.

-Querida, ¿sueños porno? -dijo Emmett con voz inocente -A mi me pasa lo mismo.

-¡Pero si tú no sueñas!

-No, yo los vivo.

Bella suspiró y me miró, seriamente.

-¿Tú no eres demasiado pequeña para ésto? -me dijo, de un modo que me hizo recordar lo de "No os paséis, solo tiene diez años".

-Una frase parecida fue lo que provocó el porno en mi sueño, mamá -dije, tapándome la cabeza con la almohada.

-A mí el porno me lo provocan otras cosas... -dijo Emmett, mirando fijamente un punto entre la ventana y mi armario.

-Emmett, lárgate. Además, ¿tú qué haces aquí? -dije, alzando la cabeza.

-Viene de visita, Renesmee. Espero que sepas tratar con educación a tus visitas. Te espero abajo para el desayuno.

-Vale, mamá.

Me levanté y miré mi reloj de pulsera. ¡Eran las nueve y media! A las diez venía Jacob, y yo aún no me había vestido. Corrí hacia mi baño privado y me miré en el espejo; tenía un aspecto horrible. En sólo media hora tendría que estar espléndida para Jake.

Ojalá Alice estuviera aquí, pensé. Pero recordé que ella y Jasper habían ido a París a disfrutar de una luna de miel especial...

Me quité el pijama y me di una ducha rápida de agua fría, que eliminó el color rojizo de mi piel y me calmó un poco. Después, salí, me puse ropa interior limpia y abrí el armario, pensando qué me iba a poner.

Escogí mis shorts blancos favoritos y una blusa palabra de honor, de cuadros entre el rosa y morado, pasando por el blanco. Me calcé unos botines sin tacón blancos y me puse el collar de delfín que me regaló Jake por mi décimo cumpleaños (normal que fuera un delfín, ya tenía un lobo, un pájaro, un murciélago, una serpiente, y un escarabajo suyos).

Bajé corriendo a la cocina después de hacerme una trenza suelta de lado, y allí me encontré con quien menos esperaba; con Jake.


	4. de ida a La Push

NARRADO POR: JACOB (JAKE)

Iba por el bosque cuando escuche un grito.

-¿¡RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN!?- era Edward. Decidi quedarme a escuchar.

-¿Si papá?- respondio mi angel con... ¿voz melosa?... que habia hecho ahora...

-¿Quieres contarme tu sueño, hija?- me rei, no era q habia hecho, sino que habia soñado hacer, aunque la verdad, no se que me da mas miedo.

-No lo recuerdo, papi...- o eso crei escuchar, se oia muy bajitio.

-Como quieras. Pero estoy empezando a plantearme lo de hoy- me puse tenso, no podia estar mas tiempo alejado de ella.

-Querida, ¿sueños porno?. A mi me pasa lo mismo.- ese era Emmett... ¿¡QUE!?, ¿¡SUEÑOS QUE!?. Mi Ness no sueña con esas...

-¡Pero si tu no sueñas!- grito ella y eso me quito de mis cabilaciones. De algun modo eso era una especie de afirmacion, pero..., yo ni siquera me podia imaginar a mi Nessi soñando algo asi. Quizas es porque solo guardo recuerdos de ella como una niña.

-Yo los vivo- respondio el.

-¿Tu no eres demasiado pequeña para esto?- escuche decir a Bella.

-Una frase parecida fue lo que provoco el porno en mi sueño, mamá- ahora estaba confirmado.

-A mi el porno me lo provocan otras cosas...- vale, ya habia escuchado suficiente, decidi segur en direccion a la casa.

Cuando llegue a la puerta me habrio Bella.

-Ahora baja.

Entre en la casa y Edward me dedico una mirada mortifera, "¿Que he hecho ahora?"

Edward abrio la boca para contestar pero alguien le interrumpio.

-Papá, ni se te ocurra.

-¿Que ni se me ocurra que?

Mi angel fulmino a su padre con la mirada y me di cuenta de que ese gesto lo habia sacado de el, ya que yo conocia muy bien el de su madre.

-Creo que es por un...- empezo a decir Emmett.

-¡EMMETT!- grito Ness.- Te voy a dejar algo muy claro, como se te ocurra somplemente, te arranco la lengua.

-Ness, ¿que tal si nos vamos?- le dige a mi angel.

-Si, claro.

-NARRADO POR: RENESMEE (NESSI)

-Ness, ¿que tal si nos vamos?- me preguntó jake.

Si, lo mejor seria salir de alli antes de que mi querida familia me sacara los colores.

-Si, claro- respondi.

Como no iba a tener sueños si me iba probocando todo el día, iendo por ahi sin camiseta y con los pantalones pesqueros de los que cada vez quedaba menos tela. Me fige en el y en esos abdominales...

-¡RENESMEE!- grito mi padre.

-Si no te gusta, no escuches- le respondí. Me gire hacia Jake- ¿Vamos?

-Si

Salimos por la puerta y para mi sorpresa su coche no estaba.

-¿Has venido andando?- le pregunte.

-Si, esque acabo de acabar una guardia.

-¿Has dormido algo?

-No desde hace unas... diez horas.

-¿Vamos en mi coche?

-Vale, pero conduzco yo.

-Como tu digas.

Me subi en el asiento del copiloto y le entregue las llaves.

-Gracias.

Sonrei, saque mi galaxi y me puse un casco.

-¿Que te ha pasado esta semana?- le pregunte

-Nada interesante, ¿y a ti?

-Semana de renovar armario con Alice, menos mal que se a ido de "luna de miel" con Jazz.

-Pobre de ti.

-Y que lo digas. ¿Que vamos ha hacer antes de la reunion esa?

-¿Que quieres hacer?

-Ni idea. ¿Que tal si lo planeamos sobre la marcha?

-OK

-¿Va a venir Katherin?

-¿A donde?

-A lo de esta noche.

-Suppongo que si.

-Jake...

-¿Si?

-Yo... en la manada tengo amigo... bueno, creo q con la unica con la que me llevo mal es con Leah, y sin embargo... con Katherin... todos... sois muy... no se...

-No es lo mismo- me corto Jake.

-¿Como que no?

-No, tu no te dedicas a ir por ahi matando gente, ella si.

-Entiendo.

Y ahí acabo la discursión, cuando llegamos a La Push, entramos a su casa.

-Hola, Billi- le saludé.

-Hola, Nessi- se dirigio hacia Jake- me voy de pesca, Charli me esta esperando, adios.

Nos habiamos quedado solos.

-Ness, si te esperas un momento voy a ponerme algo mas decente.

-Claro.

Cuando salio de la habitacion se habia puesto una camiseta negra y unos pantalones de los que no faltaba tela, sonrei, eso iba a alludar vastante a que mis ormonas no saltaran.


	5. El Acantilado Y ¿¿¿JAKE A PUNTO DE MORIR

-¿A dónde quieres que vayamos? –me dijo Jake, sonriendo con ésa amplia sonrisa que tanto amaba en él.

-Bueno... ¿te gustan los deportes de riesgo? –le dije, guiñándole el ojo-. ¡Vamos al acantilado!

Jake me miró, alzando la ceja.

-¿De veras crees que vas a superar a Jacob-el-campeón-de-salto-de-acantilado? –los dos nos reímos, y subimos a mi coche, Jake al volante. Enseguida llegamos al acantilado en el que la manada se dejaba caer al agua del mar, metros más abajo... sin sufrir ningún daño.

-¿Quién va primero? –dije, bajando del coche y corriendo hacia la orilla del acantilado.

-¡Eh, eh, no tan rápido! Yo que tú me quitaba ésos zapatos tan monos que tienes si no quieres tener que tirarlos antes de tiempo... A tu tía Alice no le haría mucha gracia.

-¡Ah, claro, los zapatos! Se me había olvidado –me apoyé en Jake para quitarme los botines, y los dejé en el suelo al lado de el solitario árbol que crecía cerca del acantilado.

Después, me acerqué al borde del acantilado y me dispuse para saltar.

-Espera, Ness.

Jake se había situado detrás de mí y me rodeaba la cintura con los brazos, impidiéndome saltar.

-¿Qué haces, Jake? –susurré, consciente de que me temblaban las piernas por el contacto, y de que en ése estado, si me soltaba me caería al mar de cabeza.

No respondió, pero tiró de mí hacia atrás para alejarme del borde del precipicio.

-¿Jake, va todo bien? –dije, volviéndome para mirarle a los ojos.

Parecía tenso, asustado y esquivo.

-Es sólo que... por un momento... –dijo en voz muy baja. Entonces comprendí lo que pasaba; Jake había revivido el momento en el que Bella, mi madre, se tiró por aquél acantilado en plena tormenta y casi murió.

-Oh, Jake, no pasa nada. Sabes que no me va a pasar nada, soy semi vampira y no me pueden hacer daño las olas –dije, sonriendo tiernamente al ver su preocupación por mí.

-Es que no puedo dejarte en peligro así, Ness. No puedo verte al borde de un acantilado y no hacer nada –susurró Jake en mi oído. En éste momento, estábamos tan cerca el uno del otro que nuestros cuerpos casi se rozaban. Mi respiración se volvió agitada y Jake se dio cuenta. Nos miramos largamente a los ojos, y por un momento sentí ganas de ponerme de puntillas y besarle en aquellos labios tan tentadores.

‹‹Ness, ¿qué coño estás haciendo?››, dijo la voz de mi conciencia. Sabía que si hoy pasaba algo, mi padre lo sabría cuando volviera a casa y no me dejaría volver a ver a Jake.

‹‹No puedes estar toda la vida huyendo de tu padre. Amas a Jake, qué mas da lo demás››, dijo la parte más rebelde de mí.

‹‹Callaros de una vez. No me dejáis disfrutar de mi momento›› les dije a las dos.

Le sonreí a Jake y me retiré un poco. No, aún no había llegado el momento de pasar a ser algo más que amigos.

-Vale, no salto –le dije, intentando recuperar la calma-. Mejor volvemos a casa, ¿vale?

-Sí, será mejor –Jake no me quitaba el ojo de encima, y algo incómoda, me puse los zapatos y entré en el coche, en el asiento de copiloto.

Jake entró y comenzó a conducir hacia su casa, y después de un rato se rió y dijo:

-No te pareces mucho a tu madre. Ella siempre quería conducir.

-Es que si conduzco seguro que atropello a alguien. Y no me apetece tener un lío con mi abuelo el doctor... ni con el policía.

-Oh, vamos, Charlie es un tío legal. Y Carlisle me ayudó cuando... bueno, muchas veces –Jake fijó los ojos en la carretera.

Le observé largamente, y después solté:

-Jacob Black, ¿qué me ocultas? –le dije, justo cuando llegamos a su casa. Aparcó enfrente del garaje y puso el freno, suspirando.

Se volvió hacia mí y me sonrió con picardía.

-Nada. Sabes que no te ocultaría nada.

Me giré para estar frente a él y pestañeé con dulzura, acercándome lo suficiente a su rostro como para que pudiera notar mi respiración.

-Jake, vamos, dímelo. Te conozco, sé que me escondes algo.

-Es sólo una cosa del pasado sin importancia.

-Si no tuviera importancia no me lo intentarías ocultar. Vamos, Jake, ¿qué pasó?

Suspiró y salió del coche.

-Te lo cuento mientras comemos, ¿vale?

Yo tambien me baje del coche y le seguí hacia su casa.

Nos sentamos en un sofá y Jake me trajo un plato de espaguettis con tomate. Para él, tenía cinco hamburguesas y un par de donuts para el postre. Le miré, aguantándome la risa.

-Bien, vamos. Cuéntame la historia tan importante.

-Pues... hace unos años, antes de que tu madre se convirtiera... un ejército de neófitos atacó el pueblo en busca de Bella. Y los Cullen y los hombres lobo nos aliamos para luchar contra ellos... fue una batalla bastante sangrienta, pero no murió nadie de nuestro equipo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué nadie me había contado nada de esto? –dije, incrédula.

-Porque yo estuve a punto de morir en aquella batalla.

Me quedé paralizada. El plato de espaguettis se escurrió entre mis manos y cayó sobre mis rodillas, mientras Jake se incorporaba, lo cogía y lo dejaba en la mesa.

-¿Qué.. q-que?, pero..., ¿por qué me lo habiais ocultado?... yo... Oh, Jake- me lancé a sus brazos y me derrumbé al imaginarlo al borde de la murte.

-Ness..., no pasa nada, todo acabó bien y como ves, me encuentro genial –Jake me abrazó con fuerza y hundí la cara en su pecho, mientras él apoyaba la cabeza en la mía. No pude evitar sollozar al pensar que por poco no le habría ni conocido... si no fuera por mi abuelo –Eh, eh, todo va bien, traquila. Por esto precisamente no te lo dijimos...

-Ya. Tienes razón, pero no puedo evitarlo. Es algo parecido a lo tuyo con el acantilado... –dije. Sabía que era un golpe bajo, pero era la verdad.

Jake me miró un momento y dijo:

-Vamos, Ness, come un poco. ¿No tienes sed?

-Jake –dije, mirándole rara-. Jake, no me lo recuerdes, ¿quieres?

-No me refería a _eso_ –susurró, sorprendido-. Sólo quería ofrecerte una Coca Cola...

-Entonces, bien. Tengo la garganta seca –y ardiente, porque ahora que Jake me lo recordaba, no me había alimentado de sangre en al menos una semana. Tendríamos que hacer una parada antes de la reunión, a riesgo de matar a todos los presentes.


	6. de caza

NARRA: RENESMEE (NESSIE) (NESS)

Cuando acabamos de comer se presento una situacion incomoda para mi:

-Esto... Jake...

-¿Si?

-Ya que, aunque no alla sido voluntariamente, me has recordado lo de... ya sabes... la sangre... queria preguntarte si podiamos ir de caza... esque llevo al menos una semana sin provar la sangre... y... digamos que... creo que ya va siendo hora... y ya que esta noche... voy a estar rodeada de... ya sabes... gente a la que le late el corazon y corre sangre por sus venas... no me gustaria tentar a la suerte- dige entrecortadamente y atropellando las palabras.

-Si es lo que necesitas eso aremos- me respondio Jake, estaba claro que estaba dispuesto a acompañarme, aunque, su cara me decia que aunque ya me habia acompañado enn otras ocasiones, esto no era de su agrado.

-Jake, si no queres, no tienes por que acompañarme, puedo ir yo sola y volver para la "reunion/cena"- le dige con una sonrisa, aunque de verdad lo ultimo que deseaba era separarme de él.

-No, no, voy con tigo- me respondio aun más decidido que antes-. Te dije que hoy estaría todo el día con tigo, y eso voy a hacer.

-Oh! creo que no podre perdonarte que no me aconpañes, seria una autentica traicion- le respondi sarcasticamente.

-¿No quieres que balla?

-Jake, sabs que a mi si que me gustaria que vinieras por el simple hecho de que quiero estar a tu lado, pero, tambien sé, que para ti eso es incomodo, y que incluso te da asco, y yo no quiero que pases un mal rato por mi, ¿entiendes?

Él me miro de arriba a abajo y puso los ojos en blanco, él era mi perdición, él y mis ormonas eran una mala combinación, y yo lo sabia, pero aun así, cuando estoy con él, dejo mi cabeza a un lado, la mayor parte de las veces, y me guio con el corazón, hago callar a esas dos vocecitas que me dicen lo que tengo que hacer y lo que no. Con él, puedo ser yo misma sin importarme que me juzguen por mis actos.

-Ness, a mi me da igual como seas, porque yo te quiero tal como eres.

-Lo sé, entonces, ¿vienes con migo?

-Hasta el fin del mundo si hiciera falta.

-No exageres, solo vamos fuera de la fruntera a cazar unos ciervos- dije soltando una pequeña carcajada.

Jake se quito la camiseta y la dejo sobre el sofá, dejando al descubierto su torso, como sienpre, no pude ebitar que mi mandibula se descolgara, aunque ya habia aprendido a controlar rapidamente esa expresión, pero esta vez la razón me falló y no me dí cuenta de algo obvio.

-¿Q-que haces?- le pregunté.

-Si me voy a tener que transformar no voy a ir con la camiseta a cuestas- me dijo mirandome a los ojos y con una sonrrisa en los labios.

-Claro, ¿por que iba a ser si no?- le respondí.

Al llegar a las afueras de la frontera bajé del coche y me diriguí a una zona de entre los árboles, me quede quieta y espere a que el viento me tregera algun aroma apetecible o al menos, comestible.

Al poco tiempo de estar parada me dí cuenta de que habia unos cierbos detras de unos árboles que habia a unos doscientos metros y corrí hacia ellos, oí a alguien que me seguia pero supuse que era Jake a si que lo doejé correr, cuando llegue cogí a la presa más grande que pude y le rompí el cuello, para, a continuación, incarle los dientes en la garganta y dejar que por mi boca corriera la sengre del animal, saciendo mi sed.

Al dejar al animal muerto en el suelo me giré hacia Jake, se habia quedado obserbandome.

-¿Eso es lo que no querias que viera?- me preguntó, yo somplemente asentí-. Pero si hasta le has partido el cullo al pobre animal.

-¿Algún problema con mi forma de cazar?- pregunté.

-No, no, es bastante noble por tu parte intentar que el animal no sufra.

-Cambiemos de tema, porfavor, ya estoy arta de que todo el mundo critiqué mi forma de cazar.

-¿Quien la ha criticado aquí?

-Cambienmos de tema...

-Como quieras, ¿volvemos a La Push?

-Claro- se acercó a mi y me quitó un poco de sangre del labio.

-Tenias...

-eh... gracias- le interrumpí- ¿vamos?

-Si claro- se dió la buela y fué hacia el coche, yo le seguí y me subí al asiento del copiloto, al arrancar tomó camino a La Push.

Cuando llegamos a La Push ya casi era la hora de la quedada y Jake se fue a por una camiseta.

-Esperame aquí, voy a por una camiseta y bamos a la quedada, ¿ok?

-Si, claro, bé.

Cuando volvió nos dirigímos a un sitio cercano a la casa de Jake.

-Es tan cerca de mi casa por mi padre, ya que es tradición que uno de los ancienos cuenté algunas de las lellendas de la tribu- dijo señalando una oguera donde estaban ya sentados toda la manada y sus respectibas improntas.

-Ah.

Llegamos y nos sentamos donde nos dejarón, Billy empezó a contar las lellendas mientras que cenabamos, bueno, mientras que los lobos cenaban y nosotras nos dedicabamos a escuchar, mirarnos entre nosotras y luego a los chicos y reirnos, yo estaba sentada por un lado con Clarie y por el otro con Jake.

Esto tenía pinta de ser una buena noche, a un aldo mi mejor amiga y al otro el chico de mis sueños, ¿que podría salir mal?


	7. ¡¡ESTO NO ES NORMAL!¡¡NI QUE FUERA YO

Lo se, lo se, llevo mucho tiempo sin actualizar, y probablemente después de lo que actualice hoy tardare también un tiempo en actualizar pero es que no me van muy bien las clases y tengo que estudiar :S lo siento

* * *

Cuando los ancianos acabaron de contar las leyendas nos quedamos los lobos y las improntas, cuando Claire dijo:

-¿Jugamos a algo?

-Como que.

-¿Que os parece una botella?

Empecé a toser al atragantarme con la Coa-Cola que estaba bebiendo, vi como se abrazaba a Quil por detrás, como Kim y Jared asintieron, esto lo conocía, ¡DE MI SUEÑO! y me volví a atragantar.

-Ness, ¿estas bien?- me preguntó Jake preocupado.

-Si, si, claro, no pasa nada, solo es que me he atragantado- dije disimulando.

-Por mi genial- dijo Katherin, _no, no, esto no es normal, no es normal _me dije a mi misma, _ahora Jake no aceptara, ¿no?_.

-Eh... creo que yo me voy- dije.

-¿Porque Renesmee?, ¿tan mal besas?- me preguntó Katherin, la mire con mala cara.

-Desde luego no tengo tanta experiencia como tú- le dije sin mirarla a los ojos para así poder evitar mejor que se metiera en mi cabeza para encontrar el motivo, lo malo es que ya lo estaba haciendo.

-¿Que me estas llamando?

-Yo no te estoy llamando nada, solo digo lo que pienso, ya que estas poniendo tanto afán en descubrirlo. Sabiendo que tengo un padre lector de mentes, ya deberías saber que no es fácil descubrir mis secretos metiéndose en mi cabeza, tengo practica- dije levantándome, ella se levanto a la vez que yo y ambas a una velocidad poco humana, nos faltaba sacar los colmillos.

-Chicas, chicas, tranquilas- dijo Sam, que se había quedado apartado junto a Emily.

-¡CÁLLATE Y NO TE METAS EN DONDE NO TE LLAMAN!- dijimos las dos a la vez, el se callo y no volvió a hablar en toda la noche, al menos no con nosotras.

-¿Que tendrás que esconder para que no quieras que entre?- Jake y Embry se levantaron rápidamente con intención de proteger cada uno a su impronta.

-Eso no es asunto tullo, ¡PUTA!

Ella se rió.

-¡UY! eso casi duele, zorra.

-Pues que bien lo disimulas, también tienes practica en eso, ¿verdad?, en "disimular"- lo ultimo lo dije en un tono irónico, muy irónico.

-¿Por que lo dices?- dijo ella ¿temerosa?

-¿Que nos escondes, Katherin?

-¿Por que os escondería yo algo?- dijo ella con cara inocente, si definitivamente "disimulaba" muy bien.

-No se, dímelo tú.

-No tengo nada que decirte.

Sonreí.

-Ya se sabrá, créeme- y con esto di media vuelta y me fui.

Jake me siguió de cerca, en silencio, simplemente me observaba desde atrás, con cara preocupada. Cuando llegamos a su casa por fin decidió hablar.

-¿Que a pasado?

-¿A cual de las cosas te refieres?

-A todas.

-Muy bien, he decidido irme porque no pienso besarme con la manada- mentí -, me he puesto así con Katherin porque estaba usando sus poderes de vampiresa contra mi- el intento hablar pero no le deje- y tercero, ella nos oculta algo, Jake, cuando le he dicho lo de disimular ha retrocedido y ha morreado su tono de voz, eso quiere decir que tiene miedo porque cree que se algo que no debería saber.

-¿Y lo sabes?

-No, si no te lo hubiera dicho.

-¿Quieres volver a casa?

-No, aun no.

me di la vuelta y me di cuenta de que estaba mucho mas cerca de lo que me imaginaba, me asuste y casi me caigo, pero me cogió y me abrazó con fuerza, acercó su cara a la mía y yo al la de el, hasta apenas quedarnos a uno o dos centímetros.

-Siento haberte asustado- me dijo, todavía cerca de mis labios.

-N-no pasa nada- el intento acortar la distancia que separaba nuestros labios, pero yo le rechace por segunda vez en el día, y no porque no quisiera probar sus labios, que lo deseaba, sino por como reaccionaria mi padre al respecto. Vi como se apartaba, apenado- Jake, yo ...

-Olvídalo, no pasa nada.

-Jake, entiéndeme, no puedo ocultare a mi padre cosas todo el tiempo ...

-¿Porque se lo tendrías que ocultar?

-Porque no quiero que cumpla su amenaza de las 3 pata ... ya sabes cual digo.

-Si, lo sé.

Pero todavía tenia en los ojos esa pena.

-Jake ..., por favor, no me mires así, me duele verte sufrir- le dije volviendo a acercarme a el.

-¿Es ese el único motivo por el que no quieres besarme?

-Si, que otro motivo podría haber- le dije cogiendo su cara entre mis manos, el me miro a los ojos.

-No tengo miedo a tu padre.

-Ni yo- le dije acercando mis labio a los suyos y uniéndolos, fue un beso muy torpe, en parte por mi inexperiencia y en parte por su sorpresa, pero a mi me encanto, me acercó mas contra si y me beso con pasión, había pasado de ser un beso inocente... bueno, todo lo inocente que puede ser un morreo... a ser un beso ansioso y desesperado.


	8. Remordimientos y traiciones

NARRADO POR: RENESMEE (NESS) (NESSIE)

Me desperté sola en casa, ya que toda la familia me había dejado sola y se habían ido a cazar a una de las reservas de animales que le gustaban a mi tío, y pensando en lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Había tenido mi primera bronca en publico con alguien y me había besado con Jake, y entonces me di cuenta de lo que había pasado, ¡ME HABÍA BESADO CON JAKE!, estaba contenta, muy contenta, el ya me había dejado de ver como a una niña, yo para el ya era una mujer, como me había demostrado la noche anterior dándome aquel beso, mi primer beso, bajé, desayune y le llame, pero no contesto, no le quise dar mas importancia de la que tenía.

Le llame cinco veces mas en aquella mañana, y como no me contestaba decidí ir a la pus y allí me di cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba.

Llegue y al ver la casa de Jake vacía le volví a llamar, y mientras que esperaba su respuesta le vi y vi como cogía el teléfono y al ver que era yo simplemente lo dejo sonar, y claro, sacando ese genio mio me acerque a ellos.

-¿No me piensas contestar, o es que estas tan ocupado como para ni siquiera coger ese teléfono y decir "hola, no puedo hablar, luego te llamo", aunque sea mentira Jacob?- cuando dije eso el se dio la vuelta y me miro con ojos fríos.

-No, no estoy ocupado, es que no pensaba contestar- yo asentí dolida, aunque ya sabia la repuesta me dolía oírla de sus labios.

Di media vuelta y me dirigí de muevo hacia mi coche, llorando, casi no veía la carretera, pero conseguí llegar a casa y en cuanto cerré la puerta, me deje caer, me sentía destrozada.

De repente sonó la puerta y al abrirla me quede sorprendida al ver quien era, Leah.

NARRADO POR: JACOB (JAKE)

Cuando deje a mi ángel en su casa y llegué a la mía me di cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar y de lo gilipollas que soy, mi Ángel me había besado y yo se lo había devuelto, ella que apenas tenia diez años, y aunque su cuerpo y su mente no concordaran con su edad no me podía sacar esa cifra de mi cabeza. No, esto no podría volver a pasar, no hasta que ella no tuviera al menos cinco años mas, por mucho que me doliera.

A la mañana siguiente sonó mi móvil, era ella, mi Ángel, decidí dejar sonar el móvil, y lo mismo hice con las cinco siguientes llamadas suyas, sabia que me estaba comportando como un autentico capullo y un mierda, pero, sabia que si la contestaba no iba a poder llevar a cabo mi plan.

Los chicos de la manada me invitaron a casa de Emily y cuando volvía a casa con toda la manada y las improntas, ya que Emily había dicho que nada de destrozar la suya que iban a ir sus padres, mi móvil volvió a sonar y era ella otra vez, y como había hecho las seis veces anteriores, lo deje sonar.

-¿No piensas contestar -me quede helado, era ella-, o es que estas tan ocupado como para ni siquiera coger ese teléfono y decir "hola, no puedo hablar, luego te llamo", aunque sea mentira Jacob?-tragué aire y me di la vuelta y la mire todo lo frió que pude.

-No, no estoy ocupado, es que no pensaba contestar- vi como sus ojos se humedeció y como, enfadada, daba media vuelta en dirección a su cocho.

-¿Que pasa tío?- me pregunto Seth.

-Nada.

-Jacob, las cosas no se hacen así- esa era Leah y me sorprendió que saliera en defensa de Renesmee- se que tu no la quieres hacer daño, pero, así se lo estas haciendo.

Yo no era el único que la miraba sorprendido, sino absolutamente todos, todos menos Sam, que la miraba con nostalgia, todos sabemos que ella era "así" antes de que todo pasara, y pocas veces esa parte de ella salia a la luz, y menos es defensa de aquella a la que ella llamaba _cosa._

Y se alejo de nosotros, buscando su coche.

-¿Que ha pasado, Jacob?, es no es propio de ti- ese era Sam.

-No es asunto tuyo- y diciendo esto me dirigí hacia mi casa- PODÉIS IR AL TALLER, GARAJE, O COMO LO QUERÁIS LLAMAR- les grite.

Seth no me hizo ni caso y me siguió.

-¿Me lo vas a contar?

Asentí, al fin y al cabo sino lo comentaba con alguien iba a estallar.

-Ayer Ness y yo nos besamos.

-Me lo veía venir, lo que no entiendo es tu comportamiento de hoy con ella.

-No quiero que vuelva a pasar, ella todavía tiene diez años.

-Pues a mi no me lo parece.

-Seth, no me refiero a eso- le dije enojado mientas veía como el hacia curvas con las manos.

-Tío, ¿eso que mas da?. Si, ella tiene diez años, si, de vida, pero te digo yo que del resto tiene unos cuantos mas.

-Si, pero cada vez que intento asumir lo que paso, esa cifra aparece en mi cabeza y me cuesta mucho echarla.

-Es tu decisión, tu veras, pero yo estoy con mi hermana, si no quieres que eso vuelva a pasar hablalo con ella, pero no te comportes como un imbécil.

NARRA: RENESMEE (NESS) (NESSIE)

-Hola, Renesmee, ¿puedo pasar?

-Si, claro, pasa- dije apartándome para dejarla espacio.

-¿Estabas llorando?- y hay fue cuando me di cuenta de que tenia los ojos rojos y las mejillas encharcadas, y que ni siquiera me había molestado en ocultarlo ni un poquito- tranquila, se dará cuenta de lo gilipollas que ha sido.

Sonreí.

-Eso espero, créeme, ¿quieres algo?, siéntate, por favor- ella se sentó en uno de los sofás.

-No, gracias, ¿puedo darte un consejo?

-Claro.

-Nunca, llores por un hombre, no vale la pena, y te lo digo yo, que he llorado, y mucho, por un hombre.

Me senté a su lado

-Eso es fácil de decir- y me volví a derrumbar.

Ella me dio un golpecito en la espalda, intentando consolarme, se la daba fatal, pero se lo agradecí.

-Os vi- me dijo sin mas rodeos- anoche, y si quieres saber lo que yo creo es esto, el se siente culpable.

-¿Por que?

-Porque el se niega a reconocer que lla no eres una niñas, pero su subconsciente ya lo ha hecho, y el, pera mi opinión, se dejo llevar por ese subconsciente anoche, y se siente culpable.

Y así se tiro toda la tarde, intentandome consolar, y al final lo consiguió.


	9. Como si nada hubiese pasado y confusion

Como si nada hubiese pasado y confusión. Narran Jacob y Renesmee.

NARRADO POR: JACOB (JAKE)

La conversación que tuve ayer con Seth me abrió los ojos, el tenia razón, pero no podía presentarme allí y decirla _oye, que no quiero volver a besarte, ¿que por que?, porque todavía eres una cría_ no, no podía hacer eso, porque yo sabia que a ella la dolía que la tratasen como a una niña pequeña, y no quería hacerla mar daño.

Iba en mi furgoneta en dirección a la mansión Cullen para ver si ella estaba muy enfadada por mi comportamiento de ayer, lo único que sabia es que me moría de ganas de estar con ella, ya que desde nuestra casi discursivo en La Push, yo no había tenido señales de vida por su parte.

Cuando llegue decidí hacer como si en los dos días anteriores no hubiera pasado nada de lo que paso. Aunque yo la conocía y sabia que no me lo iba a poner nada fácil, cogí aire y baje del coche, antes de que pudiera llamar a la puerta se abrió, y era mi ángel, al verme su expresión se torno enojada.

-¿Que hace aquí, señor Black?-me dijo, ¿desde cuando me trata de usted?- e de pedirle que se valla, no estoy de humor para discutir.

Intento cerrar la puerta pero yo puse mi pie en medio antes de que se cerrara del todo.

-Ness, escúchame- _no ha pasado nada los dos días anteriores _me recordé- ¿que te pasa?

Ella desistió y me permitió abrir la puerta.

-¿Que que me pasa?- dijo irónica.

Entre en la casa y la seguí ya que ella se dirigía hacia el salón.

-Si, ¿que te pasa?

-Me pasa que ante ayer no hacías mas que querer besarme, y lo conseguiste y ayer parecía que no me conocías de nada, o peor, que eramos algo así como enemigos, y hoy bienes como si nada, ¿y que parte de ti me vas a mostrar mañana?- me gritó, estaba llorando, yo no la podía ver asi, pero tenia que ser fuerte.

-No se de que me hablas.

-Deja ya de decir que no sabes de que te hablo y que no sabes que a pasado, porque lo sabes, y muy bien- y no se como ella había estampado la palma de su mano contra mi cara- vete, no te quiero ver- si, de verdad esta enfadada- ¡QUE TE LARGUES!- ella fue a darme otra bofetada pero yo fui mas rápido y la detuve cogiendo sus dos manos con una sola de las mías y con la otra atraiéndola hacia mi de la cintura.

NARRADO POR: RENESMEE (MESS) (NESSIE)

Estaba sentada en una silla de la cocina comiéndome un helado de chocolate cuando oi un coche entrar por el camino que venia hacia aquí.

Fui a la puerta y la abrí esperando que fuese cualquier otra persona, pero no, esa el, Jacob Black.

-¿Que hace aquí, señor Black?- le pregunte enfadada- he de pedirle que se baya, no estoy de humor para discutir- y era verdad, a la ultima persona que quería ver en esos momentos era a el, intente cerrar la puerta, pero el me lo impidió.

-Ness, escúchame- se quedo sin decir nada un momento- ¿que te pasa?- me pregunto con tono inocete, bueno, con falsa inocencia.

Deje la puerta y me fui al salón pero no había llegado a el cuando me dijo:

-¿Que te pasa?- ¿como se atrevía a decirme ese, él. Contuve las lagrimas.

-¿Que que me pasa- casi le grite, estaba perdiendo los nervios.

-Si, que te pasa.

Y ahí perdí los nervios.

-Me pasa que ante ayer no hacías mas que intentar besarme, y lo conseguiste, y ayer parecía que no me conocías de nada, o pero, que eramos algo así como enemigos, y hoy bienes como si nada, ¿y que parte de ti me vas a mostrar mañana-le grite dejando caer las lagrimas que ya no podía contener.

-No se de que me hablas- no me podía creer lo que oía.

-Deja de decir que no sabes de que te hablo y que no sabes que a pasado, porque lo sabes, y muy bien- sin poderlo contener me acerque a el y le abofetee- vete, no te quiero ver- espere pero no se movió- ¡QUE TE LARGUES!- y fui a abofetearle de nuevo, pero el cogió mis dos manos con una de las suyas y con la que le quedaba libre me cogió de la cintura y me acercó a él, estampo sus labios contra los míos y me beso, fue un beso agresivo, al principio yo no quise devolvérselo, pero al final lo hice.

El bajo sus manos hasta mi culo y me alzó, yo enrosqué mis piernas en su cintura. Jake nos condujo hasta el sofá y me tendió sobre el tumbándose encima de mi, pero sin dejar que yo soportara nada de su peso, y entonces nos empezó a faltar el aire, así que libero mis labios y bajo besando mi cuello hasta el escote de mi camisa.

Desabrocho los tres primeros botones y me siguió besando mi cuello y lo que quedaba a la vista de mis pechos, le cogí la cara entre mis manos y le atraje hacia mi, besandole, desesperada, y el desabrocho los botones que quedaban, mientras yo metía mis manos por dentro de su camiseta, que en estos momentos, al igual que el resto de nuestras ropas, estorbaba, y mucho.

Me puse encima de el y me deshice por completo de mi camiseta a la vez que al se quitaba la suya, ya no me acordaba de lo enfadada que estaba con el, ni de lo que había pasado, que narices, no me acordaba ni de mi nombre, solo eramos un hombre y una mujer.

Me puse a horcajadas sobre el, sentada sobre su tripa, y le volví a besar, Jake me acaricio la espalda hasta llegar al cierre de mi sujetador, y lo intento desabrochar, yo solté una risita al darme cuenta de que no lo conseguía y que a ese paso lo iba a romper, así que decidí desabrocharme yo y lo tire al suelo, quedando desnuda de cintura para arriba ante él.

Me expuse ante el, mirándole a los ojos mientras el me recorría con la mida de arriba a abajo, me acaricio la cara, hiendo del cuello hasta mi ombligo pasando por mis pechos, que ya estaban muy sensibles al tacto por lo que me hizo gemir, me atrajo hacia el, besándome, mientras que el pellizcaba y acariciaba mis pezones.

-Eh! perdón, yo, esto...- mire hacia el lugar de donde venia la voz para ver a un avergonzado Seth.

Enseguida reaccione bajando de encima de Jake, cogiendo mi camiseta del suelo y cubriéndome con ella.

-Coño, Seth ¿que haces tu aquí?

-Me dijiste que venias a verla y he intentado localizarte pero no me cogías el móvil, y he venido a decírtelo en persona, yo que sabia que os encontraría... ahí... haciéndolo.

-Si, se me ha olvidado en la furgoneta.

Yo ni siquiera hablaba, me había quedado muda de la vergüenza, y estoy segura de que si ahora mismo me pusieran un tomate junto a mi cara, nadie encontraría la diferencia.

-¿Que quería Seth?- le pregunto Jake algo enfadado.

-Nada, solo era para avisarte de que esta noche hay una reunión de las dos manadas.

-¿Y para esa mierda me tienes que venir a buscar?

-Joder, y yo que sabia que os iba a encontrar así, si ayer parecía que os llevabais a matar.

-Ahora vengo- dije cogiendo el sujetador del suelo y subiendo las escaletas, vale, repasemos:

·Jake y yo ya no estamos enfadados, a menos que le de pr hacerme lo mismo que aller

·Jake y yo casi nos acostamos

·Y por ultimo y lo mas vergonzoso SETH NOS A PILLADO Y ME HA VISTO LAS TETAS, que vergüenza.

* * *

Y aqui os dejo otro capitulo, vosotras que, ¿os enfadariais con Seth?, XD


End file.
